<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wonderland by AnneAnimus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012280">Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnimus/pseuds/AnneAnimus'>AnneAnimus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Incest, Kanecest, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Romance, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnimus/pseuds/AnneAnimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice's twintuition leads her to a discovery about Kate's feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Kane | Alice/Kate Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate Kane was supposed to be the hero. All the time. Her moral compass was supposed to guide the corrupt city of Gotham back to the right path. How could she do that when she felt what she did for Alice? Beth, really. Or not really. It was complicated. She’d been broken over a decade ago and molded back into the person that kept Kate awake at night. Not because of the blonde’s homicidal tendencies, although that was an obvious concern. One that she shared with much of Gotham.</p><p>No, what really forced Kate into torturous insomnia were the other feelings she used all of her remaining energy to fight against. The fight wasn’t going her way, though, which was how Kate’s hand ended up inside her own underwear, thinking about how Alice looked at her like nothing else existed. Like the blue depths of her eyes knew everything about her despite the years without knowing her. She tried to justify the feeling pulling at her from deep within her gut. </p><p>She met Alice before actually discovering she was Beth. By then, it was too late. By then, she’d already noticed the desperate heave of Alice’s chest when she excitedly went into detail about the plan she’d masterminded. She’d noticed the way Alice always made eye contact with her when she was being sincere. Like she needed Kate to know in her bones that she wasn’t being dishonest. The shame of it was almost too much as Kate’s fingers kept working against herself. </p><p>Alice was the villain even if she wasn’t her sister also, but Kate could never have imagined how close to justified Alice was in her actions. After that much trauma and suffering, Kate was very aware that she could just as easily have been the one taking joy in snuffing out the lives of those that wronged her. She’d done it once, after all. Taking the last breath from the man who did this to Beth. Protecting her the only way she ever could. </p><p>The overwhelming feelings made it harder for Kate to find the relief she was seeking, now with two fingers inside herself. She was startled, then, by the soft clicks of her door being opened and shut. Kate sat up, letting the waistband of her sleep shorts snap back into place. She tried to slow her harsh breathing so she could focus on the movement of the intruder. Pulling her gun from the drawer of the bedside table, she carefully opened her bedroom door to peek into the living room. </p><p>Seeing a tall and shapely silhouette, she pulled back the hammer. Upon hearing it, the shadow sauntered into a patch of moonlight, revealing herself to Kate, removing her beige, knee-length coat as she did. With a single fingertip, she pushed the barrel of the gun down slowly until it was aimed at the floor. The unexpected confrontation with the very woman she’d just been thinking about with her fingers inches deep into herself really threw Kate. Especially in the dark blue dress Alice was wearing now, the hem ending just at mid-thigh. Alice stepped closer, one hand easily taking the gun from Kate and setting it next to them on the TV stand. Kate stood still, holding her ground despite the pounding in her chest while she covertly wiped her wet fingers on the side of her shorts. </p><p>“Why are you here?” Kate asked when the silence stretched on.</p><p>“Oh, Kate. Surely, you’ve been expecting me,” she answered, wary of Kate’s confusion.</p><p>Kate felt very much like prey as Alice pulled back, beginning to walk slowly around her. She tried to make sense of what Alice was saying, but was distracted by the click of her heels on the floor. Once she was directly behind Kate, she stopped, leaning in so that her mouth was right beside Kate’s ear, lips brushing the lobe gently as she spoke softly.</p><p>“See, I was fast asleep, warm in my bed, enjoying my usual nightmares when, very suddenly, I felt something I never had before.”</p><p>Then, Alice started walking again, dragging her fingertips teasingly across Kate’s back, feeling how much her sweat had dampened the thin tank top. Even with the tension in Kate’s muscles, Alice knew she had her complete focus. She luxuriated in the effort she noticed in Kate. The effort to not react. She took a few steps away, spinning quickly on her heels to catch where Kate’s gaze had been, giving her more confidence.</p><p>“I felt this unbearable <i>throbbing</i>…” Alice began, accentuating the word with a firm grip between her own legs. “down here.”</p><p>Kate’s eyes were now locked where Alice’s skirt crumpled in her fist.</p><p>“I reached down, into my panties, and it was just so wet everywhere,” Alice continued, slipping her fingertips past the skirt for a moment, slowly dragging them through the still-present wetness.</p><p>Then, just like that, her skirt fell back into place and she walked back toward Kate, holding her face gently in that same hand. Kate felt the slickness between Alice’s fingers and where they pressed into her cheek. The scent kept her from fighting it. Alice leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Kate’s cheek next to her thumb. A partial red lipstick print remained as she whispered into Kate’s ear.</p><p>“And I knew it was because of you. Because you want to fuck me.” </p><p>“No,” Kate said, goosebumps rising everywhere. “That’s not… You’re Beth.”</p><p>Alice paused taking a deep, patient breath when Kate stepped back.</p><p>“But it’s no use now to pretend to be two people. Why, there’s hardly enough of me left to make one respectable person,” Alice said finally, quietly. </p><p>“This isn’t the time for one of your cryptic quotes,” Kate replied.</p><p>“Cryptic? I think I’m being pretty clear. Beth is dead, Kate. I’ve lived a whole other lifetime since then. I’m not Alice with a Beth center. I’m just Alice. I just wish you would see that.” </p><p>“You should leave,” Kate said, unsettled by how much Alice seemed to know about her feelings.</p><p>Alice stepped into her personal space again. Kate was practically against the wall next to her bedroom door and couldn’t back out of Alice’s intimidating stance this time.</p><p>“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” she chastised, poking a finger into the center of Kate’s chest.</p><p>She held it there briefly before dragging it down between her breasts, the touch still light enough that the roaming fingertip caught at the waistband of her shorts. Kate, shocked by the eroticism of the touch, felt the flush in her chest, burning up to her cheeks.</p><p>“You don’t have to be so defensive, my dear Kate. I didn’t come here to shame you. To make you feel bad about this. It feels good to know that you care about me. That you’re thinking about me in the middle of the night while you do… well, whatever it was that sparked our twintuition. And here I was convinced it didn’t exist,” she admitted, dipping her hand into Kate’s shorts and underwear to cup her.</p><p>This time, Kate tensed, but made no other attempt to stop what was happening. Somewhere buried deep between the intense arousal and deep affection was her guilt for giving in to this. To Alice. Ice blue eyes fluttered closed upon feeling how much of an effect she’d already had on Kate. Retracting her fingertips, she held them up in the dim light, separating them to better appreciate the wet gleam. Kate fought to find enough brain power to try breathing normally again, but was becoming less successful by the second because of the way Alice’s body was pressing into hers, now.</p><p>“All you have to do to have me, is admit that you want me,” she whispered against Kate’s lips.</p><p>“I can’t,” Kate said, even as her knuckles turned white from holding her hands in tight fists.</p><p>“I understand. It’s difficult for you. Those feelings tap into somewhere deeper inside yourself than you’ve ever been before. It’s scary, I would imagine. I have a pretty warped sense of the word, after all. But it’s never going to go away. That, I can promise you. I can’t ever be your sister again, Kate, but this is a chance for us to have something even better,” Alice said.</p><p>Finally, when she knew Kate wouldn’t stop her, she pressed their lips together in a feather light kiss to gauge her receptiveness. Kate remained tense for the first few seconds, but when she felt Alice’s tongue brush her bottom lip, the last of her resolve abruptly disappeared and she parted her lips to accommodate. Alice’s moan vibrated Kate’s lips, causing her to relax her hands. As the feeling returned to her fingers, she decided to stop fighting it. Her hands immediately went to Alice’s waist. As badly as she wanted to touch her, the idea was still taking some getting used to.</p><p>She pulled back, appreciating the redness of Alice’s cheeks and the blown pupils, barely framed by thin blue irises. Alice turned away, then, walking toward the open door of Kate’s bedroom. She paused in the frame, beckoning Kate with just the intensity of her appraising stare. For a few seconds, Kate hesitated, waiting for her conscience or something to remind her how wrong this was. Instead, she met Alice at the door, feeling cool air on her skin when the blonde pulled her tank top off and threw it across the room. Kate held tight to Alice’s hips now, feeling much less awkward about the situation as time went on. Steering Alice that way, she walked them to the bed. </p><p>At the last second, Alice turned them, dropping Kate into a seated position on the bed. Kate’s hands then wrapped around Alice’s back as soon as she straddled her, slowly inching toward the zipper between her shoulder blades. Alice was breathing heavily against Kate’s forehead as she pulled it down, the sound loud in the relative silence. When it halted, just at the curve of Alice’s backside, Kate’s hands began sliding up the outsides of her thighs, slipping under the dress. Kate’s palms ran along bare skin, bringing the dress up and over Alice’s head. The entire thing dropped heavily to the floor before Alice gripped Kate’s shoulders again.</p><p>Alice, fully naked now, started rocking her hips against Kate, some of the wetness transferring to her lower stomach. Kate used one arm to keep Alice from falling backward, as she began inching her opposite hand up Alice’s shaking thigh. </p><p>“Please, Kate,” Alice breathed, bringing one of her hands to Kate’s cheek. “I need you.”</p><p>Alice was more than wet enough to facilitate what she was begging for, but Kate started slow, rubbing between her legs. The sensation caused Alice to lean into Kate’s body even more, already feeling sweat forming between them at all points of contact. When Alice’s patience started to wear thin, evidenced by the half-moon indentions on Kate’s shoulder, she finally moved toward her entrance. Alice moaned her approval, but with just her fingertips inside, she was startled by the soft, resistant tissue. She pulled her hand back, looking up at Alice’s frustrated expression.</p><p>“Are you… Have you never done this before?” Kate whispered.</p><p>“I told you, this is the first time I’ve felt this,” Alice responded matter-of-factly.</p><p>Kate tensed and Alice felt the change.</p><p>“What? Now you don’t want me?” Alice asked, voice shaking as she feared confirmation.</p><p>Then, Kate supported her while she moved them both so that Alice was lying under her.</p><p>“Of course, I do,” she assured her.</p><p>In this position, Kate was suddenly hit by the intimacy. They were face to face, their bodies pressed together from hips to chest. The gentle way that Alice’s fingers traced up and down along her spine amplified the feeling. Starting with Alice’s lips, Kate kissed her way down her body, biting softly at her hip before standing at the foot of the bed to take off her shorts. Alice looked up at her between her parted legs and Kate had never felt anyone look at her that way before. She got back onto the bed, dropping to rest on her stomach, her face between Alice’s legs. She leaned in, noting the exciting scent of arousal inches in front of her eager mouth. Alice slid forward slightly on the mattress, impatient.</p><p>When Kate tasted her, she was also rewarded with the sounds of pleasure and Alice, who had been holding herself up on her elbows, dropped down to her back. Kate dipped her tongue into Alice, feeling the excess warmth drip out around it. With her arms around Alice’s thighs, Kate pulled her closer against her mouth. Kate was encouraged by the way she felt Alice writhing on the bed. After another few minutes, though, Alice sat back up, needing to feel Kate closer to her. She cupped her hand under Kate’s chin, feeling how much she’d dripped down it. Kate followed the nonverbal instruction, now on all fours above Alice, both knees planted between her legs. </p><p>She leaned toward Kate’s face, licking across the wetness on her lips before slipping her tongue into Kate’s mouth. More moans escaped Alice as the kissing got more intense. Alice’s hands held onto Kate’s waist, while Kate used her free hand to enjoy the pliant firmness of Alice’s breast. When Alice pushed her hips off of the bed for more pressure, Kate acquiesced, pinning her to the mattress. To protest the lack of forward momentum, Alice dragged her nails from Kate’s shoulder blades to her backside, leaving angry rows of red. Kate, finally working up the courage to break the tissue, brought her hand back between Alice’s legs.</p><p>“Are you sure you want me to be the one to-”</p><p>“Yes,” Alice interrupted, putting her hand over Kate’s to guide two of her fingers inside herself.</p><p>She squeezed her eyes shut as she worked through the initial discomfort and Kate tried to help distract her from it by kissing and sucking on her neck. Alice moved her hand from Kate’s to grip the sheets, getting used to the stretch. Kate breathed faster, feeling how incredibly tight she was. Providing a few seconds of adjustment every few centimeters, Kate continued deeper. Alice pulled Kate in to kiss her, holding her there with a hand on each cheek. Her fingers were fully inside Alice now and they kept kissing, Kate holding still until Alice was more comfortable. She applied pressure to Alice’s aching bundle of nerves with her palm.</p><p>“I feel so close to you like this,” Alice whispered.</p><p>“Me, too,” Kate said back, starting to pull out.</p><p>Alice moaned when she pushed in again, a little deeper this time. Kate could tell just from Alice’s grip on her fingers that the friction was already doing wonders for her. When Alice opened her legs wider, Kate started thrusting faster, dying to feel the satisfying spasms inside her. Kate’s hips followed the same motion behind her hand, unable to keep still on top of Alice. She showed her appreciation by gripping Kate’s backside with both hands, pulling her more firmly against her. Alice was very vocal and it made the throbbing between Kate’s legs much worse. Each unchecked moan made Kate work that much harder. </p><p>“Please, keep doing that,” Alice begged.</p><p>Kate felt the change in Alice’s breathing pattern against her shoulder. It happened simultaneously with the walls clutching around Kate’s fingers. The squeeze was so tight that Kate almost slipped out before she was finished working Alice through it. She continued working her hips against Kate’s body, slowing down as the intensity subsided. Kate pulled out, lying down next to Alice who was still panting heavily. While Alice recovered, Kate took a second to check in, searching for the feeling of guilt she expected, but found that it was absent. Kate loved Alice so she had trouble seeing the wrong in it that she had focused on so heavily an hour ago.</p><p>“You don’t regret it… do you?” she asked, rolling on her side to face Kate.</p><p>“It’s no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then,” Kate whispered, turning her head to make eye contact.</p><p>“You read my favorite book,” Alice said, touched.</p><p>“I thought it would help me understand you.”</p><p>“And did it?”</p><p>“A little. Yeah,” she admitted.</p><p>She smiled, giving Kate a soft kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Will you let me do to you what you just did to me?” she whispered, tentatively drawing her hand down Kate’s stomach, stopping between her legs.</p><p>“You don’t have to. I want tonight to be about you.”</p><p>“Then maybe you should let me do what I want,” she said, pulling on Kate’s hip so that her leg rested over Alice’s.</p><p>She brought one hand between them, slipping easily into Kate.</p><p>“You’re so warm,” Alice said, moving her fingers faster.</p><p>“Fuck, Alice,” Kate moaned, feeling how hard she was trying to please her.</p><p>Unable to resist, Alice bit into Kate’s shoulder, enjoying that quick tensing of her body. Alice pulled her closer with the arm she had wrapped around Kate’s back. </p><p>“Does it feel good?” Alice asked, looking over Kate’s face.</p><p>Kate nodded, pushing her hips forward against Alice’s fingers. Alice felt Kate’s hand gripping her breast and she was surprised to find that her arousal was already beginning to climb again. When Kate felt Alice’s body pressing into her, she reached between them to touch her, feeling the back of Alice’s hand against hers. This time, she just focused on firm, small circles. Alice shivered, struggling to stay focused on making Kate feel good. She fucked Kate harder, hoping to distract her from her own teasing touch. Alice sucked a mark onto Kate’s chest when she felt the tightness of Kate’s grip on her fingers.</p><p>“Fuck,” Kate said, holding onto Alice’s hip to have more contact.</p><p>Alice loved the way it felt to have Kate clutching her like this. Her fingers slipped out of her nearly a minute later when she rolled onto her back again, a grin on her face in spite of it all.</p><p>“I’ve never felt something so good in my whole life,” Alice said, teasing one of Kate’s nipples with her fingertips.</p><p>Her breathing now back to normal, Kate got back on top of Alice. She kissed her slowly yet deeply and Alice had never known such a level of affection. They continued for several minutes until Kate began her second journey down Alice’s body, this time wanting to bring her all the way over the edge like this. Alice let out a deep groan as Kate licked the entire length of her wet folds. Expert circles at the apex had Alice’s hands gripping Kate’s hair. She dipped her tongue inside of Alice, the metallic bite of blood noticeable from the earlier penetration. Alice moaned louder, her legs slipping closed a few inches.</p><p>Alice’s arms dropped back to the bed, the sheets balled in her fists again. With Kate’s tongue flicking faster against her most sensitive spot, she knew she was only seconds from coming in her mouth. The thought prompted her to move her hips, pushing herself against Kate’s face. She let out a long, loud moan when Kate took control back by forcing her hips down and burying her tongue deep inside her over and over. Kate moaned into the wet lips under hers as she felt Alice’s walls grasping for her tongue. She kept pushing through the combatting pressure and soon Alice gushed warmth against her chin.</p><p>Kate wiped her face with her hand, before climbing up to rest on top of Alice. She sucked in a deep breath when she felt Kate’s hips pressing down into hers. The sensitivity was overwhelming, but also incredibly pleasurable and she wondered if she could come again by pushing past it. That would be an experiment for at least an hour from now, though, because they were both worn out. The sun was starting to come in through the window while they were kissing, not worried about time.</p><p>“I’m glad you were my first,” Alice whispered, tracing the mark she’d left on Kate’s chest.</p><p>“I’m happy you’re here,” Kate said.</p><p>“It’s weird to think about how many women have probably had this view,” Alice said, taking in the details of the ceiling.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I don’t want any of them. Just you,” Kate said, dipping her head to suck one of Alice’s nipples into her mouth.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re good at that,” Alice said, arching up into the wet heat.</p><p>“Do you want to try something else?” Kate asked, hot breath against the hard nipple.</p><p>“Do what you want to me,” Alice replied, rolling her hips into Kate’s thigh.</p><p>Kate got off of the bed suddenly, Alice resting up on her elbows to follow her path around the room. From the bedside table, she pulled out a leather harness and slipped it over her legs, tightening the straps around her hips and thighs. Then, she went into the bathroom with the toy to clean it before slipping it in place and rushing back out to Alice. She was spread open on the bed, completely untethered to any idea of vulnerability. Kate grabbed the lube from the same drawer everything else came from and kneeled on the bed between her legs. Alice shuddered when she felt Kate’s hand, slick with lube, rubbing between her swollen lips.</p><p>Kate dropped forward, one hand on the mattress next to Alice’s shoulder, and the other guiding the tip of the toy to her opening. With just the head inside, Alice began rocking against it, wanting to take more. </p><p>“Slow down, Alice,” Kate said, grabbing her by the hip. “It feels better if you don’t rush.”</p><p>Alice stilled her hips, letting Kate set the pace. She focused on the thickness of the toy and how it pushed against her walls, making her feel much fuller than she had with Kate’s fingers. Alice sighed happily when Kate started kissing her slowly, the same pace as her thrusts. No one had ever treated her like she was delicate or like she was loved. They never cared how she felt or if she was even alive. But right now, she could feel all of those things with Kate. This was different than the passionate thrusting from earlier. This was deliberate and slow, intent behind every inch.</p><p>Nearly overwhelmed by it, Alice turned her head, not wanting Kate to see the tear that made it out. When Kate’s hips stopped, though, she knew she had. It was something she never anticipated. Feeling so vulnerable to someone she loved so much. Kate’s willingness to see her as a human being capable of love just got to her in that moment and Kate held still, halfway inside her.</p><p>“Did I hurt you?” Kate asked, concerned that it was too much.</p><p>“No. Sorry. I just… I guess I never felt safe before. That’s what I feel right now. Safe.”</p><p>“I’m never gonna let anything happen to you,” Kate replied, kissing her.</p><p>A minute into the kiss, Kate began moving her hips slowly again. Alice moaned each time the hard silicone bumped her cervix. As much as she was enjoying it, though, she wanted to be able to see more of Kate so she rolled them over without letting the toy slip out of her and sat flush against Kate’s thighs. Alice sat up a few inches before sinking back onto it again. She planted one palm in the middle of Kate’s chest as she rode her faster. Kate wanted to slow her down again, to draw it out, but she wouldn’t give up this view for anything. Alice’s breasts bounced rhythmically just a foot from her face and the image of it caused some wetness to trickle out of her.</p><p>Alice’s eyes were shut tight and her breath began stuttering as she fell out of the pattern. Grabbing onto her hips, Kate thrust up into her, guiding her as her whole body went rigid. Kate felt the base of the toy press into her as Alice forced it outward with her clenching muscles. She was gasping and grinding down into Kate’s lap, stopping only when oversensitivity became an issue.</p><p>“Wait. Please. I’m close,” Kate said, holding Alice in place in her lap.</p><p>Alice smiled, biting her lip and continued to ride Kate, trying to ignore the slight discomfort. The more she fought past it, though, the more she felt another orgasm being drawn out of her. Kate was still thrusting desperately, and with one more hard drop into her lap, Kate was holding onto her waist so tight, she thought it might bruise. The thought of it, and the sensation of the toy sliding in even deeper, had her coming right along with Kate. With everything else that had happened so far tonight, she didn’t think anything could top the intimacy of Kate looking down into her eyes while she made love to her, yet here she was feeling this incredible feeling at the same time as Kate. </p><p>Alice smiled down at Kate, giving her a peck on the lips before lying back beside her. While Alice got settled, Kate took off the harness and dropped it on the bedside table. Then, she held open her arm for Alice to snuggle up next to her. Alice draped a leg and an arm across Kate’s body, still a little possessive. After all, Sophie Moore had been in this bed and Alice didn’t know what Kate felt for her now. She pushed the jealous thought away. Kate knew that anything with Alice wouldn’t be a one-time thing. Letting Alice into her bed didn’t feel wrong. It was the first time she’d ever been in bed next to a woman feeling this complete sense of calm.</p><p>“You’re not going to sleep, are you?” Alice asked.</p><p>“No. Why?” Kate responded.</p><p>“Because I still want to do a lot more of that,” Alice said, running her thumb along Kate’s bottom lip before biting it gently.</p><p>“As much as you want,” Kate replied, gripping Alice’s hips and pulling her onto her lap again.</p><p>“I love you, Kate,” Alice said, bending forward to kiss her.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Kate replied before Alice started rocking back and forth in her lap again.</p><p>Kate sat up, keeping herself steady with one hand behind her as the other wrapped around Alice’s waist.</p><p>“Do people do this every day?” she asked, running her fingers through Kate’s hair.</p><p>“Some people, yeah,” Kate replied, guiding Alice’s hips as she continued to slide against her.</p><p>“Could we do this every day?” Alice asked, pushing Kate back to the bed and leaning down to kiss her.</p><p>“I hope so,” Kate replied, reaching back to hold Alice open.</p><p>Kate rocked her hips up off of the bed, pressing into Alice’s exposed softness. When Alice was sufficiently worked up, Kate moved one of her hands to touch her between the legs from the front this time. She teased Alice until she started to groan in frustration. There was such a large part of her that just wanted to give Alice that release no matter how many times she wanted it. This time when she pushed two fingers into her, Kate noticed how much she had opened her up with the strap on. She opened her legs wider which allowed Kate’s fingers to go deeper, but left less space between them. </p><p>Alice pushed back against her thrusts, and when Kate curved her fingers against Alice’s front wall, she experienced a totally different sensation. She bit into Kate’s shoulder as she dripped down her wrist, a small pool already forming on her abdomen. As soon as Kate withdrew her fingers, Alice fell limp on top of her. Kate rubbed her back and held her as she sank into the feeling of relaxation.</p><p>“Should we go to bed now?” Kate asked, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>“Okay,” Alice replied, stretching as she got off of Kate.</p><p>Kate inched closer, spooning Alice. Alice smiled widely as her eyes slipped closed. She was feeling so many things for the first time and having Kate’s arm wrapped around her like this would take some getting used to. Kate’s bedroom was the first place Alice felt safe since the accident and her heart fluttered when she felt Kate’s lips against her shoulder before she fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice woke up first early that afternoon. As soon as she opened her eyes, she kept them on Kate as she continued to sleep. Alice smiled, having slept for the first time without nightmares and now waking to this. She wanted to bring her finger to trace Kate’s soft lips, but she didn’t want to wake her so she fought the urge. The sheet that was haphazardly thrown across her hips left little hidden from the bright light coming in through the thin curtains. Kate’s scars, and her own, were much more visible now and she made a map of them in her mind. </p><p>It was another twenty minutes before Kate finally blinked awake. Alice’s heart raced, not knowing if things would be different now. What if everything Kate said last night was in the moment and now she’d shatter her heart? Again. The fear must have been evident on her face because Kate looked concerned, propping herself on one elbow to look at Alice.</p><p>“You okay?” she asked, cupping Alice’s cheek so she’d look at her.</p><p>“What’s going to happen now?” she asked, leaning into the touch.</p><p>“Well… I’m going to make you breakfast. Or, lunch, I guess,” Kate started, glancing at the clock over Alice’s shoulder. “I’ll get you something to wear.”</p><p>Kate got up from the bed. She knew what Alice meant, but she wasn’t ready to talk about that yet. She wanted things to be perfect a little longer. Alice sat up, eyes catching on the deep red stain on the grey sheet under her. The streaks of dried blood on her inner thighs was what really made her blush, though. </p><p>“I ruined your sheets,” she said, standing up and walking to Kate. </p><p>Kate turned back around to hand her underwear and an oversized tee shirt, first noting the vibrant red against the pale skin of Alice’s thighs. Her face felt hot immediately. She looked away, down at the spot on the sheet, and then up into Alice’s eyes.</p><p>“I have others. I was going to change them out anyway,” she said, voice breathy.</p><p>Really, she should throw the sheets away. The blood would probably never come out. But the sight of it tapped into something primal inside her. It was physical evidence of Alice’s trust in her and she felt pride, having been the one worthy of such a trophy. Alice approached Kate, taking the clean clothes from her. </p><p>“I’d like to take a shower,” Alice said, already feeling warmth low in her belly from the way Kate was looking over her body.</p><p>“Come on. I’ll get you a towel,” Kate said.</p><p>Alice followed her into the bathroom, setting her clothes on the counter. Kate pulled a blue towel down from the closet and draped it over the shower door. She slid the glass door open, turning on the water to get it warmed up for Alice who was leaning back against the sink. Kate turned around, eyes going once more to the stained skin. She reached out to trace the path of it while Alice observed her, heart pounding.</p><p>“I’d give anything for you to never stop looking at me like that,” Alice said, causing Kate to make eye contact with her.</p><p>“You’ve given enough,” Kate said, leaning in to kiss her. </p><p>When steam began thinning the air in the room, Kate finally pulled away.</p><p>“Enjoy you shower,” she said, going back into her bedroom.</p><p>After putting on a fresh pair of shorts, not bothering with a shirt, she started taking the sheets off of the bed. She set them on the washer and when she got back to the bed with new sheets, she noticed that the blood had gone all the way through to her mattress. It was more than a satisfactory reminder that she’d be greeted with every time she changed out the sheets. When the bed was made, she went to the kitchen. After washing her hands, she started to make eggs in one pan and bacon on a skillet next to it. She popped bread into the toaster and turned off the burners once everything was cooked through. </p><p>While she was thinking about how good it felt to be here like this, cooking breakfast for Alice, taking care of her, she emerged from the bedroom dressed in what Kate had given her. She leaned against the counter next to the stove, looking down into the pan. When Kate looked over at her, she took a step closer, sliding along the counter. Kate felt the playful energy in her expression even before she leaned forward, waiting for Kate to move the final inch to press their lips together. Alice took advantage of Kate’s shirtlessness, making a shameless grab for her breast.</p><p>“Smells delicious,” Alice commented when they separated.</p><p>“There’s coffee,” Kate said, starting to plate the food.</p><p>Alice poured a cup for each of them, taking the mugs to the dining table. Kate sat at the head of the table, turning her head to the left to watch Alice take a bite of the fluffy eggs. Alice closed her eyes, sighing happily as she chewed.</p><p>“Buttery,” she noted, taking another bite.</p><p>Kate smiled, finally starting to eat her own food.</p><p>“I want to get you a place,” Kate said after a few minutes of silence.</p><p>“I thought… I thought you’d want me here,” Alice replied.</p><p>“Of course, I do. But what we’re doing… You know nobody can find out, right? If anyone does, they’re going to try to keep us apart. I don’t want that.”</p><p>“Neither do I,” Alice replied, pushing her empty plate to the far side of the table.</p><p>“Okay. So, we have to compromise a little bit. And I can stay there with you. I just have to keep this place for appearances.”</p><p>“You swear you’re not just trying to get rid of me?” Alice asked, completely vulnerable.</p><p>“Come here,” Kate said, scooting her chair back.</p><p>Alice straddled her lap, making eye contact when she felt Kate look up at her.</p><p>“I know I’ve done terrible things to you and I’ll never be able to do enough to make up for that. And the last thing I deserve is your love. I’m not about to screw that up. Last night, with you, that was the first right decision I’ve made in a long time,” she said.</p><p>Alice cried. She’d been so wronged for half of her life, but Kate was making up for it now and doing a wonderful job of it. Kate kissed her, trying to calm her down, but soon it had the opposite effect. Alice pushed herself into Kate’s exploratory touches. She needed more than the current position could give her so she shoved everything on the table to the farthest end, knocking one of the half-full mugs onto the floor. It shattered, coffee splashing onto the floor among the shards of ceramic. Kate couldn’t have cared less about the mess because Alice was now seated on the table where Kate’s plate had just been. </p><p>Alice dropped back onto the table, one of her hands knocking some silverware from a plate when she threw her arms above her head. Kate moved her chair forward, leaning down to tease Alice with her mouth through the black, cotton underwear. Alice felt Kate’s hot breath warm the dampening fabric against her. When Kate pressed her tongue harder against her, Alice moaned, reaching her hands down to take off her underwear. Kate pulled back, helping her to get them all the way down her long legs before getting back to work. The amplified sensation had Alice gripping the sides of the table. Her back arched up when Kate grabbed her by the tops of her thighs.</p><p>“Fuck. That feels so good,” Alice whispered, removing one hand from the table to touch the back of Kate’s head.</p><p>Kate extended her tongue as far as it would go, inside Alice. The sounds it pulled from Alice’s lips made her do it again and again. After just a few minutes, Alice was pushing her hips forward against the retreating tongue, desperately. As soon as she went back to hard laps against the straining nerve endings, Alice pulled herself up, fingers digging into Kate’s shoulder as she came. She didn’t stop until Alice relaxed her hold on her hair. Then, Alice fell back against the table again, her legs hanging off the edge when Kate moved her chair back to stand up.</p><p>Kate reached out her hand and Alice took it, letting herself be pulled into a seated position at the edge of the table. When Kate kissed her, Alice stood up, attempting to back Kate into the bedroom. Before they could make it halfway, there was an insistent knock on Kate’s door, breaking their kiss. Alice was about to ask if she was expecting someone, but could tell by her expression that she wasn’t.</p><p>“Go in the bedroom and stay there, okay?” Kate said.</p><p>Alice nodded, pulling back. Kate grabbed her by the wrist, pulling off Alice’s shirt as another knock sounded impatiently behind her. She put the shirt over her own head, watching as Alice retreated, with a teasing smile, into the bedroom. Kate snapped out of it at the third knock and opened the door to see Sophie standing on the other side.</p><p>“Have you not looked at your phone at all? I’ve been calling you all morning,” she said, stepping into the apartment.</p><p>Sophie immediately saw the broken mug on the ground and the two plates dangerously close to the edge of the table. As if any more attention needed to be drawn to the scene, a fork finally fell from one of the plates where it was barely balancing, and landed with a crash on the chair.</p><p>“Guess you’ve been busy,” Sophie commented.</p><p>“What’s so important?” she asked, annoyed with Sophie’s tone.</p><p>“I came out to my mom yesterday,” she said, softly.</p><p>“Oh. How… how did she take it?” Kate asked, surprised.</p><p>“About as well as I thought she would,” Sophie replied.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Kate said, stepping closer and hugging her.</p><p>Sophie hugged her back, gripping tightly for a few moments before pulling away.</p><p>“Look, I know you have… company. But, maybe we can talk later?” she asked.</p><p>Kate nodded, following Sophie to the door. When she left, Kate leaned back against it, needing a minute to herself. She never thought Sophie would come out to her mother. Too bad she had the worst timing ever. When Kate went into the bedroom, Alice was lying on the bed, naked again less than an hour after getting dressed. </p><p>“You are done with her, aren’t you?” she asked, eyes on the ceiling.</p><p>“I told you. I only want you,” Kate said, climbing on top of Alice.</p><p>“Was she better at this than me?” she asked, sliding her palms down Kate’s sides, stopping at her hips.</p><p>“No. Sophie always held something back. You don’t do that. You’re just… a hundred percent there,” Kate replied, massaging Alice’s breast.</p><p>She watched as Alice’s eyes closed tight, enjoying the attention.</p><p>“I love you,” Kate said, needing to reassure her.</p><p>“Say it again,” Alice whispered as Kate’s hand moved further down her body.</p><p>“I love you,” Kate repeated, kissing Alice before finally touching her.</p><p>Alice shuddered when two of Kate’s fingers entered her. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Kate said, looking into Alice’s barely open eyes.</p><p>Alice bit her lip to muffle her moans, but Kate sucked on her neck, urging her to let them out at full volume. </p><p>“I love making you come, Alice,” she said, speeding up.</p><p>Within a few minutes, Kate was already receiving a warning.</p><p>“Mm. I’m almost there,” Alice struggled to say.</p><p>Kate kept going exactly as she was, feeling the building tension in Alice’s body. </p><p>“I can feel you squeezing already. Fuck,” Kate said, curling her fingertips.</p><p>Alice gripped Kate’s ribs so tight, she was sure it would bruise and add to the other marks Alice had made on her body. Pressing her heels into the bed, Alice moved her hips to meet Kate’s thrusts. Kate kept her eyes open, enjoying the way Alice’s face contorted as she came. Alice’s mouth was open wide, but no sound came out as she pressed her head back into the pillow. Kate dropped down on top of her, listening to Alice’s heart pounding hard in her chest. With one of her trembling hands, Alice stroked Kate’s hair. </p><p>Now that she had a second to think about it, Alice realized that while she loved what Kate could do to her, this was even better. Kate felt calm being held like this by Alice. She kissed Alice’s chest a few times before resting back in her place between her breasts.</p><p>“So, what kind of place should we get?” Kate asked, teasing her hand up and down Alice’s side.</p><p>“I don’t care. I just want lots of windows,” Alice said, turning her head to look through the curtains.</p><p>“You know, I might know the perfect place,” Kate replied, leaning over to the bedside table for her phone.</p><p>She quickly pulled up the listing, shifting to lie on her side so she could show the screen to Alice. It was on the 12th floor of a nearby building with a huge floor to ceiling window making up two of the walls. It was a studio, but it would be their private space anyway. Somewhere that only the two of them would ever be. Kate handed her phone to Alice, watching her reactions as she flipped through the photos.</p><p>“Oh, wow. This is beautiful,” Alice said, lingering on each photo for several seconds.</p><p>“It’s two blocks away. Walking distance,” Kate said, pulling her up and walking her to the bedroom window.</p><p>She pulled back the curtain, pointing to a tall building diagonal from them.</p><p>“It’s right there,” she said, watching as Alice looked it over.</p><p>“I love it, Kate.”</p><p>“Okay. Then, it’s ours,” Kate said. </p><p>Alice turned in Kate’s arms, causing her to back away from the window, the curtains closing again. Without any leadup, Alice pushed Kate’s underwear down to her ankles, walking toward her to urge her back to bed. When Kate sat down, Alice dropped to her knees between Kate’s legs.</p><p>“Wait. Hold on. I need to take a shower,” Kate said, already panting at the visual of what was about to happen.</p><p>Alice nipped at her inner thigh, causing Kate to gasp. She stood up, giving Kate room to walk to the bathroom, but followed close behind. When Kate stepped into the stream, Alice got in too.</p><p>“Didn’t you just shower?” Kate asked, laughing as Alice stood back from the water.</p><p>“Just watching,” Alice said as Kate pumped shampoo into her palm.</p><p>While Kate was distracted, massaging it into her scalp, Alice grabbed the loofah and poured some body wash onto it. She lathered it up and, starting with Kate’s muscular abdomen, she scrubbed. While she was soaping up Kate’s chest, forgoing the loofah for that, Kate’s nipples stiffened under her palm. Kate loved the feeling of Alice’s hands running over every inch of her. Especially when she finally got rid of the loofah altogether, rubbing her soapy hand between Kate’s legs. She could barely continue standing with what Alice was doing to her so she turned around, attempting to rinse herself off so they could get out. Alice pressed against her back, soaping Kate’s backside, spreading her open and gently lathering. Kate’s hips shifted forward, surprised by Alice’s thoroughness.</p><p>She finished rinsing herself in a hurry, unwilling to delay whatever Alice was about to do to her. They fell back into bed and Kate was thankful that her day job was just a cover and she could stay here with Alice as long as she wanted. Kate let Alice be in charge right now, picking up where they’d left off before the shower. This time, though, Kate was lying on the bed so that Alice wouldn’t have to be on her knees on the hardwood floor. Alice was on top of Kate, elbows on the mattress as she looked down at her.</p><p>“I’ve been dying to taste you,” Alice said, kissing Kate.</p><p>She was patient, though, kissing slowly across Kate’s skin. What Kate didn’t know was that it wasn’t teasing. It was hesitation. Alice didn’t want to fail, but this was just another thing she’d never done. She wanted to do it, though. Badly. Alice kissed Kate softly between her thighs, dipping her tongue just past her lips, exploring. As she slid through her a second time, she felt that there was already more wetness gushing warmly from Kate. The taste of Kate on Alice’s lips was even more satisfying than she expected and she hoped that Kate was getting as much pleasure as she’d given her.</p><p>“Oh god, Alice. That’s so good, baby,” Kate whispered, panting.</p><p>Her words caused Alice to realize that she had involuntarily started pressing her hips into the mattress below her, trying to relieve some of the pressure. She wondered if it was possible to come just from going down on Kate. When Kate started moaning in shorter intervals Alice felt a boost of pride, knowing she was about to make her come on her first try. As her tongue worked faster, so did her hips against the bed. Kate’s finger’s tangled in her hair as she thrust softly into Alice’s warm mouth. Her whole body stiffened, her thighs closing in around Alice’s head. The more she felt Kate lose control, the harder she worked to keep it going.</p><p>On the last deep thrust of her tongue, Alice came, too. She felt the warmth drip down to the bed, pooling under her as she continued to lick what she could from Kate. When Alice curled up next to Kate, throwing her leg over her hip, the excess wetness coated that spot. Alice seemed unexpectedly calm.</p><p>“Did you come?” Kate asked, surprised.</p><p>“I guess I enjoyed myself too much,” Alice said, laughing tiredly.</p><p>It was quiet after that, both losing the fight against a restoring sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>